Why is it me?
by RandomMindGirl
Summary: This story is about a girl. A girl who goes into the world of Naruto. If you wish,you can read it. It is up to you.


"Come on,Twitchy,Come on boy,come and get the carrot." That was what a fourteen girl was saying,while lying on her stomach on the floor. She was speaking to her pet hamster, Twitchy. It seemed that her little black and white friend was not coming out of it's hideout,so the girl,Taylor, was trying to lore it out with a carrot.

She was in her living room. No lights were on so Taylor had to use the TV's brightness to see Twitchy.

It was 11:30 PM and her parents were out at a New Year's party. Taylor had decided to stay home and watch the Naruto New Years Eve marathon thing.

"DAMN IT TWITCHY,COME OUT OF THERE AND EAT THIS STUPID PEICE OF SHIT!" Heh,it seemed Taylor had lost her cool. Ah,I think I should tell you more of Taylor,right? Well,as I had said before she is fourteen. At 5'6 ½ she is quite tall. Her weight...well shes not the skinniest person but not that much overweight. She has dark brown hair that goes down to her breasts with 4 blue highlights that were put in random spots. She had dark brown eyes that were always either showing pure boredom or hate/anger. But despite that,she was overall a nice person with a bad temper.

Now,during that time where this story is at right now,Taylor was wearing pajamas. To be more precise a pair of loose baggy black pants and a baggy black shirt. On her left wrist was a black wrist band that looked a few years old. On her feet were a pair of pink and blue spandex socks. Well,5 Spandex,25Nylon and 70 Cotton but you didn't need to know that at all.

Anyway,let me get back to this story that is being told.

Taylor had given up on trying to get Twitchy out of his hiding spot,and had gone to sit on her orange sofa watching _I Love The 80s Strike Back. _It was now 11:52 PM,and Taylor let out a yawn.

'Maybe I should go to bed. I mean who cares of a new year is coming.' she had thought. But,non the less she decided to sat up until it turned 12:00. If she hadn't there would be no story to tell.

Then, the big count down was being said by people across the whole world. **10,9,8,7 **Taylor was getting bored. **6,5,4,3,** She let out another yawn **2,1! **It was now,2006.

Che,Happy Freaking New Year." she said to no one. And just then,as the clock turned 12:01 a bright yellow light engulfed Taylor's living room.

"What the hell?" As the light diminished Taylor looked and say a young girl,about 11,standing where the light had been. The girl had long light blue hair and eyes and was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress. The girl had a small childish face and was 4'6. Yes,I bet you are wondering who this young girl is and why she is in Taylor's home. Please just keep reading and you will find out.

The girl looked at Taylor with a huge smile that any little kid has.

"Hi!" The girl said in a very childish voice.

"Uh...hi? Umm who are you?" Now if this girl was older, Taylor whould have been yelling and cursing at the person but she has a weak spot for kids.

"My name is God!" she said.

Taylor was about to fall off her sofa. If you remember correctly she was sitting on it.

"G-God! But your a little kid! And a girl!"

God put on a small pout and said "Well of course I'm a girl! It would be weird if a GUY created men and women." "

Well...I have to side on you there,but why are you a kid?"

"Because" she began "If I remember correctly, you have a soft spot for kids and like tacking to them. So I made me look like one!"

Well she got her there. "Okay..uh...why are you here? I mean...I never really believed in you so if your going to tell me a secret or something like that,why?"

God let out a laugh. "Nah,besides I dont blame you for not believing in me. With all this stuff they are teaching you people in schools about how God wants you to be respectful and all that other stuff."

"Dude,there was a time when I believed in you and you never answered my prayers or anything! Thats another reason I stopped believing."

God blinked "Well there are billions of people in this world. I cant help them all."

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here tacking to me?"

"Because you are one of my favorite humans!"

Taylor just had a blank stare on "...Eh? Why am I one of your favorites?"

"Well you see, I love your imagination! How you daydream in school. Even if some are perverted." Taylor blushed "But you have great ideas! You care about everyone even though you don't show it.You are just a awesome person!"

Taylor blushed some more. "Ah,thanks...so. Umm what do you want?"

"Well" God walked over to the other sofa that was next to Taylor and sat down. "I was wonder-OH MY ME! IS THAT THE 7th NARUTO MANGA?" God picked up a manga off from the small crack that was made from the two sofas and started to scan through it.

Taylor was dumbstruck. "You like Naruto?"

"Yup! Who is your favorite character?"

"Gaara."

"OH! I like him too but my favorite is Haku! Oh, I wish I could bring him back to life along with Zabazu!"

Taylor was more freaked out. "You like Naruto!"

"Yes again." God finaly saw the surprise on Taylor's face and said. "What? Can't a God have hobbies and obsessions too?"God shook her head and said "Anyway,I came here to ask you if you wanted to go into the Naruto world.

"I aint goinig to be turned into a MarySue am I?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Well...I guess..."

"YAY!" God snapped her fingers and a huge trunk came in front of Taylor. "Now,think of anything you would like to where. Open the trunk and reach in." God instructed her.

"Ahh...kay." So Taylor thought of baggy black pants with 6 pockets,a black short sleeved shirt with a white kanji sign for dream. To say it in Japanese it is yume.

A Skin tight black gloves on both of her hands and black boots. She opened the trunk,reached in and felt nothing.

"Theres nothing in here." God smiled and held up a mirror. Taylor and saw she was wearing what she had thought of. And also she had on a Kohana Headband.

"Wait,I'm not a ninja." God smiled again.

"I know you can fight well. You can pass of as being a ninja."

"Well...all right." God snapped her fingers and said

"Bye Taylor! I hope this will be exciting for you!" And the last thing Taylor remembers happening was feeling all ticklish and warm

* * *

Don't own Naruto. 


End file.
